I Came Back, Because I Love You
by Angela Martinez
Summary: "– ¿Porque Beck...? – Dije mientras lagrimas salían sin parar.–" "–¿¡Porque no admites que me estas dejando por ella?–" "–¡Bien! ¡SI! ¡Es por ella! ¡Me enamore de ella con el pasar de los meses! –Admitió.–" BADE. Jade se fue a Londres destrozada para poder olvidar su pasado en Hollywood Arts. Pero regresa a Los Angeles y Hollywood Arts después de 2 años. Historia también en Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dan Schneider.

Capitulo I: La Partida.

Estaba dentro del avión, el cual me llevaría a Londres. Mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, las personas que estaban sentadas cerca de mi, me miraba con pena, como si quisiesen ayudarme y preguntarme que era lo que pasaba conmigo al igual que las personas las cuales iban pasando buscando sus asientos.. Quería gritarles que dejaran de mirarme como lo haría en cualquier otra ocasión. Mas, no podía, no tenia las ganas o fuerzas suficientes como para hacer o decir algo. Estaba lastimada, mi corazón y pecho dolían como jamas me habían dolido, mis sollozos eran o trataban de ser silenciosos. No quería irme. Pero tampoco quería quedarme a sufrir por causa de él. ¿Quien hubiese dicho que yo, Jade West, estaría llorando enfrente de todos en un avión, mientras este avión en cualquier momento se elevaría y se iría directamente a Londres? Apuesto a que nadie. Pero tenia una buena y dolorosa explicación.

~FlashBack~

Era de noche, Domingo, 8:35 de la noche. Me encontraba afuera del RV de Beck.

– ¿Porque Beck...? – Dije mientras lagrimas salían sin parar.–

–Jade... Escucha, lo nuestro es algo complicado. Mas bien algo toxico, y no puede seguir así. – Dijo mientras evitaba mirarme a la cara.

–¿Porque mientes Beck? –Dije mientras sonreía de una manera sarcástica mientras lagrimas salían.–

–¿A que te refieres? No estoy mintiendo. Esa es toda la ver...–

–¡DEJA DE MENTIR! –Interrumpir mientras mis sollozos se hacían escuchar mas. Jamas había dejado que nadie me viese llorar. Pero en este caso no pude contenerme.– ¿Crees que no sé que lo haces por Vega? Desde que ella llego nuestros problemas empezaron. ¡Todos la prefieren a ella! Me esforcé muy duro para ser la mejor, ¿para que una idiota venga y me quite todo lo que con mucho esfuerzo gane? –Dije dolida.–

–Jade, no digas eso, ella no te quito nada.– Dijo tratando de calmarme.–

–¿Ahora la defiendes, no? ¿¡Porque no admites que me estas dejando por ella!?– Dije esperando su respuesta.–

–¡Bien! ¡SI! ¡Es por ella! ¡Me enamore de ella con el pasar de los meses! –Admitió, mientras yo tenia mi mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo.

Beck se veía arrepentido de lo que había dicho. Incluso iba a decirme otra cosa. Pero no lo escuche, cerré os ojos y sonreí amargamente mientras las lagrimas no paraban de salir.

–Adiós Beck. Suerte con ella. Te prometo no volver a molestarte.– Dije mientras abría mis ojos para mirarlo a él. Mi corazón estaba totalmente destrozado.

–Jade... Yo...– Empezó a decir. Pero yo ya no quería escuchar nada que vienese de él.

Corrí. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude ignorando sus gritos llamándome. Sentía que él venia detrás de mi, tratando de detenerme. Seguí corriendo, sin mirar atrás, aun con las lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro. Y con mi mano derecha en mi pecho. Él se canso de seguirme por aproximadamente 5 minutos y se dio por vencido. No me sorprendía. Siempre pasaba. Él pensaba que volverla a sus brazos, como siempre solía hacerlo después de haber tenido pelea. Pero esta vez. No seria así.

Después de todo eso llegue a mi casa. Me encerré en mi habitación, apague mi celular. Y con mis lagrimas las cuales estaban ya algo secas y empece a buscar colegios o universidades a los cuales podría entran en Londres en mi ordenador. No me preocupaba por si me aceptarían. A pesar de todo, era la mejor en todas las materias, o clases que tenia. Obviamente. Después de Vega. ¿Jamas se han sentido como la sobra de alguien? ¿No? Pues yo si. Y lo odiaba.

Después de estar media hora en el ordenador buscando los mas prestigiosos colegios y universidades de Londres, lo encontré. Encontré en donde podría irme. Y empezar de nuevo. O por lo menos, quedarme hasta cuando decidiera regresar. Royal College of Music. Ahí, era donde me quedaría. Ya lo había decidido. Convencer a mi padre para que me apoyara en esto seria fácil. Sabia que él no me quería aquí. Cerca de él. Sonreí amargamente. Y decidí esperarlo a que llegara de su trabajo.

–––––––––––––––––––––

Después de discutir mi decisión con él por aproximadamente 1 hora él termino aceptando. Me iría al día siguiente. Estaba en mi habitación empacando solo lo necesario. Después mi padre me mandaría las demás cosas.

Empacando las cosas me encontré con un cuadro en donde había una foto de mi y Beck, juntos. No pude evitar soltar un sollozo. Odiaba estar así por él. Pero tenia que admitirlo. Lo amaba. Demasiado. Pero me dolía que él también quisiera a Vega. Maldita sea la vez en la cual Vega llego por primer vez a Hollywood Arts. Tire el cuadro lejos. Quebrando el vidrio que protegía la foto.

Seguí empacando mientras mis lagrimas seguían saliendo. Cuando termine tome un baño. Después de salir del baño me puse mi pijama, para después preparar lo que me pondría mañ termine, me quede totalmente dormida.

~Fin de FlashBack~

Saque mi celular. No lo prendí. Si no que le saque la tarjeta junto con el chip. Cuando llegara a Londres me desharía de ambas cosas.

Las azafatas comunicaron que el avión despegaría en 15 minutos. Después de comunicar eso, explicaron y dieron a entender que hacer si el avión caía al mar. Entre cosas. En fin. Apuesto a que todo el mundo sabia exactamente que hacer ya.

Como las azafata dijeron, el avión despego exactamente a los 15 minutos. Estaba lista para empezar una nueva vida en Londres...

~2 años después...~

–Hey Jade.– Dijo mi mejor amigo abriendo la puerta de mi dormitorio.. Lucas. Gracias a él me había acostumbrado a estar en Royal College of Music. Al principio a él le costo mucho poder hablarme. Siempre le respondía cortante o lo ignoraba. Pero él jamas se dio por vencido, en ese aspecto, me recordó a Beck cuando nos conocimos en Hollywood Arts. Claro que, yo solo miraba a Lucas como un amigo, ya que, él, es y siempre sera gay.

–¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como entraste? Si te miran aquí los de seguridad te sacaran.– Dije riendo, mientras hacia mis maletas.–

–Lo sé. Pero YOLO. –Dijo riendo.– Solo vine a ayudarte a empacar.–

–¿Ya quieres que me vaya no? –Dije mientras fingía estar molesta–

–¡Claro que no! Sabes que pudiera iría contigo. Me encantaría ver la cara de todos esos idiotas que se hacían llamar tus "amigos" y mas me gustaría ver la cara de ese tal Beck. –Dijo con sonrisa perversa.–

–A mi me gustaría que tu pudieras acompañarme también. Lastima que no puedes. –Dije honestamente, mientras miraba hacia otra parte. Sinceramente me sentía nerviosa.–

–No te preocupes cariño. Todo estará bien. Nos comunicaremos todos los días. Tienes que llamarme cuando llegues. ¿Lo prometes?– Dijo sentándose al lado mio mientras sonreía. "Cariño" es como siempre solía llamarme, y sinceramente, no me molestaba. Durante estos años había cambiado mucho. Mi carácter de "chica ruda" se había ido, por lo menos un 60% seguía ahí. Aquellas mechas azul y violeta que solía tener pasaron al pasado. Mis curvas se habían hecho mas notorias. Aun me vestía de negro, pero no todos los días. Ya que, aquí era necesario usar uniforme.

–Si, eso espero. Y obviamente que te llamare cuando llegue. Prométeme que nunca me olvidaras. ¿Si?– Dije un poco preocupada.–

–Cariño, olvidarte sería difícil. Eres la única verdadera amiga que eh tenido. Gracias a ti me vale lo que los demás piensen de mi orientación sexual. Ahora, dejemos el parloteo, y empaquemos tus cosas cariño. –Dijo tomando una de mis maletas vacías para ponerla en la cama.–

–Bien. Y Lucas. Gracias.–Dije con sinceridad mientras sonreía.–

Por respuesta él solo sonrió y una manera amable.

–––––––––––––––

A la mañana siguiente del me levanté aproximadamente a las 6 AM. Era Domingo. Lucas se había ido de mi dormitorio aproximadamente a las 12 de la mañana. Básicamente escapo por la ventana hacia los dormitorios de los chicos. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y me prometió que todo estaría bien, que dudara en llamarlo a la hora que sea. Ya que. Cuando en L.A. Es de día, aquí en Londres era de noche. Pero sentí que él estaba feliz por alguna razón. ¿estaría feliz de que me fuera? No lo creo.

En fin. Después de haberme levantado me puse una blusa manga larga color violeta, y una chaqueta negra, con unos leggings negros y botines del mismo color.

Tome mis dos maletas y mi bolso, y salí de mi dormitorio, los pasillos estaban algo oscuros aun. Un guardia de seguridad me vio caminando en los pasillos, obviamente me pregunto que si a donde iba, le dije a donde me dirigía y me acompaño hacia la salida del colegio para tomar un taxi al aeropuerto. Mi vuelo salia a las 7 AM, hora de Londres. Eran las 6:15 ademas el aeropuerto no estaba tan lejos del colegio. Llegaría a tiempo.

–––––––––––––––

Estando en el avión el cual Llegaría a L.A. Aproximadamente a las 2 PM hora de Estados Unidos, me sentí un poco nerviosa honestamente. El avión despego.

Después de aproximadamente 7 horas de el vuelo, llegue a L.A. Nadie me esperaba en el aeropuerto. No había tenido tiempo de comunicarme con mi padre acerca de que regresaría a L.A., la decisión había sido de un día a otro.

Tome un taxi rumbo a mi antigua casa. Cuando llegue me sentí nostalgia y no pude evitar sonreí al verla. seguía igual. No había cambiado. Me acerque a la entrada lentamente. Y me quede unos segundos mirando a la puerta. No sabia si tocar el timbre o no. ¿Y si no había nadie? Después de pensarlo por unos minutos decidí tocar el timbre. Y lo hice. Espere unos minutos. Pero nadie abrió.

–Genial.– Susurre sarcásticamente.–

Supuse que tendría que pasarla en un hotel.

Estaba dispuesta a darme la vuelta e irme. Hasta que escuche a alguien adentro de la casa, ese alguien abrió la puerta lentamente. Era mi padre.

–¿Jade...? –Pregunto algo confundido. Se miraba algo adormilado. Así que supuse que estaba durmiendo.–

No sabia que decirle. Me quede viéndolo por unos segundos hasta que dije –¿Sorpresa...? –Y sonreí algo apenada.–

–Vaya... De verdad eres tu hija... –sonrió, lo cual era un poco raro, para mi.– Adelante. –continuo– Estas en tu casa.–

–Gracias...– Dije entrando lentamente y viendo si la casa seguía igual por adentro. Y aun era la misma.– Lamento por no haberte dicho que vendría. La decisión la tome de un día para otro y... –No alcance a terminar cuando el me interrumpió.–

–No, tranquila. No hay problema. Después de todo esta es y siempre sera tu casa Jade.–sonrió.– Ahora, ¿quisieras algo de comer? Se que el vuelo debió ser algo pesado para ti.–

–No. Gracias. Solo quiero dormir un poco. Ya que mañana entrare a la escuela.– Dije algo rápido.– Por ahora, puedes volver a dormir. Lamento haberte despertado.

–No te preocupes Jade. ¿Podría...? –abrió sus brazos, lo cual se significaba que quería un abrazo, sonreí y asentí lentamente, mientras me acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.– Me alegra que hayas vuelto, sinceramente te extrañaba. Sé que no fui el mejor padre. Y lo siento. Seré lo mejor que pueda hija. Te quiero.– Termino de decir.

–Gracias padre. Yo también sé que no fui la mejor hija del mundo. Y por mi parte, Seré mejor esta vez. –Dije mientras me alejaba de él y lo miraba sonriendo.– Ahora, iré a mi habitación.

–Claro, descansa. Tu habitación sigue como la dejaste. Solo que mande a que la limpiaran, re-modelaran y re-pintaran, del mismo color, claro. Y me asegure que nada se perdiera.–

Sonreí, me agradaba el nuevo carácter de mi padre. – Gracias, tu también descansa y no te preocupes, después de todo, si algo se perdió, es solo una cosa. Nos vemos.– Dije mientras llevaba mis maletas hacia arriba y me dirigía a mi habitación. Estaba algo agotada.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación note que algunas cosas habían sido cambiadas de lugar y algunas cosas habían sido agregadas.

Primer Fic.

Espero sea de su agrado:3

Porfavor comenten:c

Los quiere...

–Angela.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Dan Schneider.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

Era cierto. Se notaba que la habitación había sido repintada del mismo color, todo parecía normal.

Me quede viendo aquel cuadro que estaba al lado de mi cama, arriba de mi pequeño mueble. Era la el cuadro en donde Beck y yo estábamos, el que había arrojado en alguna parte de mi habitación el día antes de irme a Londres, me acerqué lentamente hacia el y lo tome. Estaba totalmente intacto. Como si jamás lo hubiese lanzado, el vidrio estaba totalmente perfecto, sin ningún daño o raja. Tal vez mi padre lo haya mandado a reparar.

No le di mucha importancia, abrí el cajón del mueble y lo puse adentro. No quería ver esa foto de nuevo. Más tarde me desharía de el.

–––––––––––––

Después de 1 hora y media de acomodar mitad de mis cosas en los muebles, baño, etc., decidí llamarle a Lucas. Estaba algo agotada, pero tenía que llamarlo, después de todo se lo prometí y no podía romper mi promesa.

Salí de mi habitación cerrando la puerta de ella, baje las escaleras rápidamente y fui directamente a la sala. Tome el teléfono de casa que estaba arriba de una mesa al lado del sillón, nunca jamás había usado el teléfono principal de la casa, ya que siempre tenía mi celular, pero como en este caso aún no había comprado otro celular así que me senté en el sillón mientras marcaba el numero de Lucas. Estaba ansiosa por decirle que todo había salido de acuerdo a lo que el me había dicho, "Todo estará bien."

Espere mientras el teléfono hacia los sonidos que normalmente hacen cada vez que llamas a alguien. Espere unos segundos más y él contestó.

–Vaya, por fin te dignas a llamar.– Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

–Lo sé... Se supone que debí llamarte en cuanto llegara, lo cual fue hace hora y media, pero no pude, bueno, mas bien si pude pero me puse a acomodar mis cosas. Lo siento.–Dije mientras sonreía, sabía más que nadie que Lucas no estaba enojado, ya que, él no se enojaba por nada, era muy tolerante.

–Dices "Lo siento" como si estuviese enojado.– Dice riendo.– Como sea, entiendo. Ahora, dime ¿Como te fue?

–No tan mal como creí que me iría, hasta ahora todo va bien como me dijiste. Mi padre cambió, demasiado, y eso amigo mio, es del Diablo. Pero es bueno al mismo tiempo.

–¿Ves? Te lo dije. Jamás dudes de la palabra de un homosexual cariño.– Dijo sarcásticamente, lo cual me hizo soltar una carcajada.–

–No seas tarado.– Dije riendo– Bueno, dime ¿como te han tratado esos estúpidos? –Dije refiriéndome a los que le hacían burla a Lucas por ser del "Club Arcoiris"–

–Meh, no te preocupes por ellos, me la sudan. Además no puedo enojarme con esos bombones que tengo de compañeros de clase.–Dijo mientras cambiaba su voz por una algo sensual, según él.–

–Sinceramente eres un enfermo. –Dije riendo sin parar.–

–Lo se pero es cierto, además sus burlas se acabarán mañana. O más bien, hoy.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Dije algo curiosa– ¿Acaso te iras del colegio? ¡Lucas Arington te prohíbo irte! Eres el chico más talentoso de el colegio. Créeme que si te vas voy a... –

–Jade, tranquila.– Me interrumpió.– Me iré a otra escuela donde me amaran, por ser apuesto, inteligente, talentoso y gay. Ya lo veras cariño, además no es una escuela cualquiera, es la mejor. No te preocupes ¿si? Tranquila. Tampoco te reemplazare, lo juro con todo mi corazón homosexual– Dijo "tiernamente"–

–Hmmm... No creo que ninguna otra escuela en Londres sea mejor que Royal College of Music.–Dije siendo algo directa–

Lo escuché reír al otro lado de la línea. –Londres... Si claro...– Lo escuche susurrar mientras seguía riendo.

Seguí hablando con Lucas unas 2 horas, ya que según él tenía que hacer algunas cosas importantes, las cuales no me dijo de que se trataban. No le puse mucha importancia sinceramente, cuando colgué con él me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi habitación y me dedique a acomodar las otras cosas que me faltaban.

Después de 1 hora y media termine completamente, eran 7:30 de la noche. Aún me preguntaba a qué Colegio o Universidad Lucas iría. Era algo misterioso. Tal vez mañana él me diría.

Me levanté de mi cama y caminé hacia mi armario, tome lo que me pondría mañana en la mañana cuando fuera a mi antigua escuela, Hollywood Arts. Me sentía algo nerviosa. Antes de llegar de Londres creí que estaba lista para enfrentarme a Beck y a su novia, Vega. No sabía con exactitud si estaban juntos. Pero me imaginaba que sí lo estarían, después de lo que Beck me dijo aquel día hace 2 años.

Me dirigí hacia el espejo de mi tocador, me mire de pies a cabeza, preguntándome, ¿Qué tenía Vega que no tuviese yo? Luego, la respuesta vino a mi cabeza rápidamente: Ella es dulce, no trataba a los demás como basura, no era difícil de entender, a ella no le tenían miedo. Ella era todo lo contrario a lo que yo era. ¿Cómo iba a dar la cara mañana en Hollywood Arts después de 2 años? Estaba sola. Si tan solo Lucas estuviese conmigo... Después de minutos observándome en el espejo recordé lo que Lucas me había dicho antes de irme. "Todo estará bien."

Sonreí mientras me miraba en el espejo una y otra vez. –Soy Jade West. No debería de preocuparme de lo que los otros piensen de mi. Yo, soy fuerte.– Sonreí mientras me dirigía al baño, me tomaría una baño y después, me iría a dormir.

–––––––––––––––

A la mañana siguiente me levanté a las 7 AM, las clases empezaban a las 9 pero tenía que estar antes, ya que tenía que firmar algunos papeles o algo así, tome mi ropa y me dirigí al baño, tome un baño de 15 minutos para después cambiarme. Me puse un top azul rey, unos leggings negros transparentes, y encima una falda negra, para después ponerme una chaqueta. Salí del baño y me acerqué a mi tocador, me sonreí a mi misma. Me maquille un poco, naturalmente claro, no de la manera gótica de la cual lo hacía hace 2 años.

Tome mi bolso y salí de mi habitación, para después ir hacia la cocina, me prepare un café. Escuche a alguien bajar las escaleras, probablemente era mi padre, ya que él era el único que estaba en casa, además él siempre se iba a trabajar a esta hora, aún lo recordaba. Como lo predije, mi padre entró a la cocina.

–Buenos días Jade.– Me dijo algo somnoliento.– ¿Estas lista?–

–Supongo que sí. ¿Café?– Dije mirándolo, él asintió–

–¿Estás nerviosa?–Preguntó mientras se arreglaba las mangas de su camisa–

–No, ¿porque debería? No es la primera vez que voy a Hollywood Arts. Además soy Jade West. –Dije segura de mi misma, mientras preparaba el café.–

–Veo que estás muy confiada de ti misma. Por cierto, ten, las llaves de tu auto.–Me dijo extendiéndome la mano donde las llaves de mi antiguo auto (O eso creía) se encontraban.– Se que las necesitaras. No te preocupes, está intacto.

–Gracias.– Sonreí tomando las llaves.– Y aquí está su café.– Dije poniéndole el café en la mesa.– Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya ya, tengo que ir a firmar algunas cosas. Bueno. Adiós. Te quiero.–Dije mientras tomaba mi bolsa, café, y llaves rápidamente. Después salí hacia afuera, y ahí estaba un auto convertible, ultimo modelo color negro... Estuve mucho tiempo viéndolo, estaba en shock... ¿Estaba soñando? ¿O solo era un juego de mi padre? O tal vez, ese era el auto de mi padre.

–Se te hará tarde si te quedas ahí mirando tu nuevo auto Jade.– Dijo mi padre saliendo de la casa y mirándome algo divertido.–

–¿E-Es... Es-... Mio? –Pregunte algo sorprendida.–

–Claro. Es tuyo. Lo compre hace 1 año, para ti. En caso de que volvieras. Se que siempre habías querido uno... Y... Aquí esta... –Sonrió–

–Gracias, de verdad, te lo agradezco.– Dije yendo a abrazarlo.–

–No hay problema, ahora, vete, llegaras tarde.–Dijo sonriendo.– Adiós, que tengas un gran día. –Dijo subiéndose a su auto el cual estaba a un lado de mi convertible.–

Después de ver como mi padre se iba y de admirar mi auto unos segundos mas, me subí y me dirigí a Hollywood Arts.

––––––––––––

Cuando llegué la escuela estaba totalmente vacía, ya que eran las 7:35. La escuela se empezaba a llenar a las 8:30 de la mañana, nadie me vería entrar, lo cuál me gustaba.

Entre por la oficina y rápidamente pregunte por la directora Helen, la cual aún trabajaba de Directora en Hollywood Arts. La administradora me pidió que esperara ya que Helen se encontraba ocupada con un estudiante de intercambio, lo cual no me importó mucho. Me senté en uno de los asientos que había ahí. Después de 30 minutos de esperar la puerta de la oficina de la Directora Helen se abrió, y ella se escuchaba muy animada y emocionada, su voz seguía siendo algo aguda y desesperante. Me vio y con una gran sonrisa se acerco a mi.

–¡Señorita West! Es un honor tenerla en Hollywood Arts de nuevo, por favor, pasa, tendrás que firmar algunos papeles solamente, no tendrás que actuar o algo para volver a entrar a Hollywood, adelante, también aprovecharé y te presentaré a el nuevo estudiante de intercambio el cual vino de Londres.– Dijo mientras me invitaba hacia su oficina–

–Espere... ¿Dijo Londres...? –Dije algo sorprendida... No podía ser... ¿O si?...–

–Señor Arington, ella es la Señorita Jade West, la del segundo puesto de la que tanto le hablé. Señorita West, él es Lucas Arington.– Dijo dirigiéndose al pelinegro que se encontraba enfrente de mí sentado en una de las sillas. Mientras yo solo lo veía sorprendida. No podía creer que él estuviera aquí.–

En respuesta Lucas volteo y me vio con una gran sonrisa, mientras yo seguía en shock total. ¡¿Porque no me dijo que vendría?!

–Ya conocía a Jade, Directora Helen, ella estaba en Royal College of Music conmigo, se puede decir que somos mejores amigos.–Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras la Directora Helen puso una sonrisa más grande–

–¡Me alegra mucho de que se conozcan ya! Ahora sé en donde se la pasó la Señorita Jade estos 2 años. Será un gran privilegio tenerlos a los dos aquí. Señorita West ¿Está usted bien?–Preguntó Helen notando que estaba en shock aún–

–¡Si!– Conteste rápidamente, después sonreí feliz. Tenía a Lucas aquí, lo cual se significa que tendría apoyo mucho más cercano de parte de él.– Solo es que... ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí Lucas! –Dije abrazándolo.–

–No te dejaría sola por ningún momento Jade.– Dijo mientras correspondía a mi abrazo.–

–Bien chicos. Empecemos con la firma de los papeles. Antes de que se haga más tarde. Por favor siéntense. Yo misma iré con ustedes a su primera clase a presentarlos como se debe. –Dijo acercándose a su escritorio y sentándose.–

–Bien– Dijimos Lucas y yo al mismo tiempo, mientras nos sentábamos. Todo estaba yendo muy bien.

––––––––––––

Después de 1 hora y media de firmar muchos documentos, de que vinieran a darnos algunos libros, de que nos asignaran un casillero a cada uno, -los que por cierto estaban cerca del uno al otro, lo que era perfecto.- etc., Helen nos guió a la primera clase que teníamos. Ambos teníamos a Sikowitz por fortuna. Estaba algo nerviosa mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, a causa de que todos estaban en clase ya. Lucas lo noto, se acerco a mi y me levanto la cara, ya que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, y me sonrió, susurrándome un "Todo esta bien" en respuesta le sonreí y no baje mi cabeza de nuevo.

–Bien.– Dijo Helen.– Aquí esta la clase. Entraré yo misma primero para presentarlos, después ustedes entran juntos.– Dijo Helen entrando–

–No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Porque no me lo dijiste ayer? ¿Cuando llegaste?– Le pregunte a Lucas después de que Helen entro a la clase.–

–Shhh... Te prometo que te explicare todo después ¿si? Por ahora concéntrate en poner tu mejor cara y sonreírle a todos esos idiotas adentro.

–Bien...– Reí con su respuesta.–

 **Cat's POV.**

Estábamos todos en nuestra clase favorita, la cual es obviamente la de Sikowitz. Sikowitz nos estaba explicando cosas acerca de actuación y eso, pero a mi no me importaba, ya que hoy, hace 2 años es cuando Jadey se fue a quien sabe donde sin decirnos nada a nadie. Estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos hasta que la Directora Helen entra de una a nuestra clase por la puerta trasera. Todos, especialmente Sikowitz, se asustaron por la manera en que la Directora Helen entro a la clase. Se notaba emocionada.

–Buenos días a todos, disculpen por la interrupción.– Empezó Helen a decirnos–

–Bueno, no es la primera vez que eso pasa.– Dijo Sikowitz bebiendo de su coco lo cual nos hizo reír a todos.–

–Como sea. Les tengo buenas noticias a todos ustedes.–Dijo super mega feliz– Una gran estudiante a regresado a Hollywood Arts, junto con un gran estudiante de intercambio, ambos vienen de Royal College of Music, en Londres. –Empezó a explicar Helen. Todos nos veíamos confundidos el uno al otro. André le susurro algo como "¿Quienes serán?" a Tori, y ella por respuesta solo lo miro como diciendo un "No lo se."– Y bueno, ¡Por favor chicos entren!– Grito viendo hacia la puerta trasera Helen y de ahí salieron Jadey... Y un chico alto, muy alto. Todos nos sorprendimos incluso Sikowitz el cual se ahogo con el agua de su coco. Beck al ver a Jadey se exaltó. Tori y André abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos. Robbie y yo solo nos miramos el uno al otro mientras yo sentía que lloraría. ¿De verdad era Jadey?

 **Jade's POV.**

Helen básicamente grito nuestros nombres. Los dos entramos al mismo tiempo. Pude ver muchas caras conocidas sorprendidas, muchos murmuraban. Pero a mi no me importo, y se que a Lucas tampoco. Los nervios y todo lo que sentía hace minutos ya no lo sentía. Me sentía tranquila. Puse la mejor sonrisa cínica que tenia y los mire a todos, de a uno, por uno. Cuando vi a Cat y, quise llorar e ir corriendo y abrazarla. Al igual que cuando vi a Beck. Quería ir a abrazarlo. Pero no. No lo hice. Tenia que verme fuerte y sin ninguna emoción. Por el lado de Lucas él solo sonreía de manera normal. Muchas chicas de la clase se le quedaban viendo. Lastima chicas. Esté, es gay.

–Jade West y Lucas Arington. Jade como muchos saben estuvo aquí pero se fue hace 2 años. Es un placer tenerla de nuevo Señorita West.– Dijo Helen, mientras yo sonreí.–

–Es un placer para mi volver a Hollywood Arts.– Hablé por primera vez. Y sonreí mientras los miraba a todos con una falsa sonrisa.–

–En cuanto al Señor Arington, él es nuevo, viene de Londres, y espero que todos lo traten bien, para que sienta que esta en Londres.– Dijo Helen mirándolo.–

–Eh... No, no sean como en Londres. Por favor. Quisiera olvidarme de Londres por un tiempo.– Dijo mientras se reía. Muchas chicas, apuesto a que se enamoraron de su acento ingles y de su risa.–

–Bien, los dos sean bienvenidos siéntense. –Dijo Helen, nosotros por respuesta nos sentamos en la primera fila, ya que habían 2 asientos libres.–Y Sikowitz. Sigue con la clase.– Dijo Helen finalmente mientras se retiraba.–

Hubo un silencio muy profundo por 2 minutos ya que muchos me miraban. Por ejemplo: Cat, Robbie, André, Tori y Beck.

–¡Vaya! ¡Jade! ¡Creímos que jamás te volveríamos a ver por aquí!– Dijo Sikowitz caminando hacia el frente, acercándose al pequeño stage donde normalmente él daba clase.–

–"Jamás" es mucho tiempo.– Contesté– Algún día tenía que volver. Y ese día es hoy.– Dije sonriendo aún. Pude notar que Lucas soltó una carcajada. –

–Nos alegra a todos que hayas vuelto. En cuanto a ti joven Arington, es un placer tenerlo en Hollywood Arts por primera vez.–

–El placer es mio. Jamás hubiese venido de no ser por Jade. Además eh leído que Hollywood Arts es el mejor instituto de todo Estados Unidos. Y no me llame "Joven Arington" no soy un príncipe o algo. Para todos, soy Lucas.– Dijo sonriendo con sinceridad.–

–¡Bien! Como iba diciendo antes de que la Directora Helen interrumpiera con su magnifica noticia...– Sikowitz siguió su clase, pero sabia que nadie ponía atención. Todos se fijaban en mi, o ya sea en Lucas.

––––––––––––––

La clase transcurrió "normal." Todo era lo mismo con Sikowitz. Siempre tan divertido. El timbre sonó, todos, o por lo menos la mayoría de la clase salió seguramente a decirle al resto de los estudiantes de la llegada de "chico nuevo" y que yo, Jade West, había regresado. Habían exactamente 7 personas dentro de el salón aún. Esos eramos Lucas y yo. Los demás, como era de suponerse, eran Cat, Robbie, André, Tori y Beck. Fingí que no sabia que ellos estaban aún adentro. Y opte por hablar. Mientras Lucas acomodaba algunos papeles en su carpeta.

–Rápido. Tengo que enseñarte tu segunda clase. Además yo tengo que ir a mi clase.– Dije mientras me levantaba de el asiento.–

–Tranquila cariño.– Dijo en un tono de voz algo alto. Sonreí. Sabía que era lo que tramaba.– Listo. –Dijo levantándose.– ¿Contenta? Ya vamonos. –Dijo, para después dirigir su mirada a las 5 personas que aún seguían ahí, y que era obvio que nos habían escuchado.– Cariño, hay 5 personas en el salón aún. ¿Que hacemos? –Dijo "asustado" mientras yo solté una carcajada.–

Volteé para encontrarme con las caras de Tori, Beck, André, Cat y Robbie. Después de segundos sonreí con la sonrisa mas sarcástica que tenía y finalmente hablé.

–¿Que? Me miran como si hubiesen visto un fantasma.–Dije mientras evitaba ver a Cat y a Beck. Los cuales no dejaban de verme. En especial Beck.–

–Tal vez pensaron que moriste.– Dijo Lucas como si nada.– Ya vamonos ¿no? Llegaremos tarde a nuestras clases por la culpa de todos ellos. Quien sea que sean.

Volteé hacia Lucas y lo guié hacia la salida. Aún sentía sus miradas en nosotros dos.

–––––––––––

Bueno.

Este capitulo es mas largo.

Gracias a Galilea por comentar:3

A ti te dedico este capitulo.

Espero que a los demás que lean esto desde las sombras les este gustando y se animen a comentar:c

Los quiero:3

Por cierto. Esta historia tambien esta disponible en Wattpad. Y va en el capitulo 4. Por si quieren pasarse a leerla;3

–Angela.


End file.
